


Accept or deny, the choice is theirs (or is it)

by PASSSTTTAAA



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (past) trans Samuel Seabury, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Charles and Samuel were friends in their past lives, I won’t be bringing any politics into this that I don’t have to, I’m making KGIII Sammy’s brother in all but blood, M/M, Trans Charles Lee, but please don’t, fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PASSSTTTAAA/pseuds/PASSSTTTAAA
Summary: Martha Wood’s Foster Home For Reincarnates has been relatively peaceful, aside from the friction between Alexander and Thomas. But the carefully crafted balance may just crumble and fall when two familiar and... disliked faces show up.Or in other words, I’m expressing my love for Samuel and Charles by making them both trans and torturing them with angst.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, Charles Lee & Samuel Seabury, Haven’t decided on other pairings yet
Kudos: 2





	Accept or deny, the choice is theirs (or is it)

Samuel Stephenson, formerly Samuel Seabury- and before he ran away, Samantha- was thinking, inside a car. What was he thinking about you ask? Well he had his revelation no more than a month ago and now all he could think about was how much he hated his past life.  
One might think it was because of the whole getting publicly humiliated by Hamilton thing, but that actually wasn’t the thing he hated most, no, that honour belonged to being trapped in a convent for most of his formative years, and all because he couldn’t be a she. “I was really lucky this time around.” He mused softly. “Easy for you to say, I got the same parents and everything!” Charles Leerie joked, Charles was the reincarnated Charles Lee. Although honestly, the only reason she still went by Charles is because of Transphobic parents. The duo sat in silence, whether it was because of there was just nothing to talk about or because of nerves they’d never know. You see, they were being sent to Martha Wood’s Foster Home For Reincarnates, the one that housed every person that hated them. Samuel sighed, letting his head rest against the window. “How do you think they’ll react?” He asked, folding his arms, “Hopefully not bad, our best option is maybe finding Burr.” Charles responded, “Hey, do you think we’ll have to use our old surnames there?” “I don’t know Charlie, I don’t know…” —— time skip —— The building that could be described as nothing less than a mansion loomed over them, almost as if it was a warning. To put it short- they were terrified. The social worker (that I will not name for he is there for only a minute) was talking to Mrs. Wood, probably explaining Charles’ home life and samuel’s nightmares along with his protectiveness of Charles (a result of the death of his parents). Picking up his bags with trembling hands, he started towards the door, Charles following closely behind. “Could you refer to me as Charles around the others until I come out?” “I can try Charli- uh- Charles, I can try.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of information: Charles is/was trans (mtf) in both lives here, and both times her parents were transphobic (she got the exact same parents both times). 
> 
> Samuel was trans (ftm) in his first life, and was sent to a convent where he was abused. This time however, he was born a boy with supportive parents (he’s kinda gay), but unfortunately, they died in a fire. 
> 
> Also KGIII, now known as George Royal, works at the foster home as a cook.


End file.
